Find This Koopa!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Have grown bored of the old routine over and over, Bowser decided to give up on Peach and set off on a solo world trip for a break...Too bad his handwrite was so horrible that no one can read his note and everyone scrambled everywhere to find him for many reasons! Watch on as Bowser enjoy his vacation while unknowingly form a harem...Wait, wait, wait! WHAT HAREM!


**I present you one of the latest story, Find This Koopa! A Mario fanfic with few small crossovers.**

**I would put it in crossover section but I don't think it would count because the 'crossover' are part of Mario-verse and they're pretty small. Meh, I'll burn the bridge when I get there.**

**Honestly, Bowser is one of my favorite characters and I always want to make a story with him as a main character…And at same time, I want to make a Bowser harem story! So brace yourself!**

**Short chapter because it's prologue.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and everything else that will show up or mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in Mushroom Kingdom as Peach sip her tea in a common room within her castle and enjoy the moment of calm…Until she hear some commotion behind the door before a toad rush inside frighteningly. "Your highness!" Toad screamed, "Bowser have invaded the kingdom and is on his way to you!"

'What else is new?' Peach rolled her eyes mentally as she stood up, brushing some dust off her dress. "You know the drill. Call Mario and his brother, tell them to rescue me…And please, please give them a map to Bowser's castle. We do not want them to get lost and go to wrong castle again."

"That was one time." Toad muttered under his breath before he nod up to her and without any warning, the wall to their right crash down to reveal Bowser in his clown car, why they call it clown car is still beyond Peach.

"Oh no, Bowser, are you here to take me away again?" The princess gasped with hands on her cheek, almost with a monotone tone as if she was reciting it from a script.

"That's right, I come to take you to my…" Bowser laughed manically before it slowly fade away as he drop his head down with a sigh, "You know what?" He gave them a dismissive wave, "Forget it."

"…Huh?" Peach and Toad blinked once.

"Sorry about today…" The koopa king turns his vehicle around, "I…I…I don't know why I come here today but…Never mind. Um…" He looked at the hole in the wall then to the confusing duo, "Send me the bill for this damage, will you? Thank." He slowly retreat from the castle, "Again, sorry. See you around. Bye." The vehicle fly up to the sky until it was nothing but a tiny dot and the duo stare at the sight bewilderingly.

"…The hell?" Peach uttered.

"I am here!" Mario burst in through the door with Luigi, "Where did Bowser take…Peach…To…" The brothers blink slowly at the sight of their princess in front of hole with a toad, "…What happened? False alarm?"

"Um, I don't know?" The confused princess answered as the toad shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

One week after a confusing event, the princess and her company were at loss once again. "…C-Can you please repeat it again?" Mario stared oddly at Kamek and the koopalings, the koopas just storm into the castle and shouting at them at same time. "One at a time, please."

"I said what had you done to his majesty?!" Kamek brandished his wand, "What did you said to him? Since he got back from this kingdom, he changed!"

"Yeah, daddy was all, like, 'whatever' each time someone asked him for something like taking over territory or making a recruiting video!" Wendy screeched, "It's like he don't care!"

"Papa said he decided to give up on mama!" Bowser Jr. wailed loudly with overflow tears.

"…Wait, what?" Peach's jaw drop slightly.

"Then he disappeared today!" Ludwig thrust a piece of paper up to them, "Only leaving this paper behind!"

"Um, what does it say?" Luigi stuttered behind his short brother with shaking knees, he can't read it because it's actually a scribble all over paper.

"The fuck if I know?!" The genius koopa snarled, causing the green brother to duck behind his brother with a yike.

"Language!" Kamek scolded him before he spun around to the group again, "Again, what did you three do to him?!"

'H-He give up on me?' The princess's hands twitched.

"Nothing, honestly." Mario shrugged his shoulders with a concern expression, "He just show up here for few minutes then just change his mind for some reason and fly away. Just like that, we never saw him again after that. I swear on my ma's grave that's really what happened on this day."

"…Y-Y-You don't know where he is then?" The wizard koopa stuttered, "T-Then where is he? Where is our king?!"

'This guy just give up on me…' The princess felt her jaw tightened, 'Just like that? Without considering my feeling?!'

"A-At least he said he gave up on the princess…" Luigi whispered to Mario before their princess suddenly stands up with a stomp.

"We get to find him now!" Peach shouted, "Then we ask him what's wrong!" Her eyebrow twitched, 'And I am not going to let him give up on me, dammit! I've been playing hard to get for him for many years and he just do that to me! I'm gonna make him pay for that!'

"But where do we start?" Mario asked, "He can be anywhere right now."

* * *

A elderly toad sweat heavily with trembling eyes as he sit on a bench in a train station and a candy tube appear in his view. "Lifesaver?" The toad's head slowly rotated up to Bowser, who was sitting next to him with a luggage bag.

"N-N-N-No, B-B-Bowser, thank you." Toad shook his head rapidly.

"Okay then." Bowser take one piece from his tube, tossing it into his mouth. "…Where are you going to?"

"T-T-T-To a small village to see my son and his family, about five stations away from here…" The elderly toad stuttered, "Y-Y-Y-You?"

"Oh, I'm going on a world trip." Bowser replied, "Gotta get away from everything, you know?" He left a message to his family that he will be away on a solo vacation for few months and that they have to listen to Kamek, their babysitter, while he will be the acting king until the king koopa get back. "I am going to Sarasaland first, it have been a while since I visited this place."

"T-T-That's nice…" Toad whimpered.

The king koopa have no idea that many people will be chasing him around while he enjoy his long awaiting vacation, unawake of all problems he cause, both direct and indirect.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of FTK!**

**Bowser appear to be tired about everything, even he told his children that he gave up on Peach and decide to go on a solo trip for a fresh change…While unknowingly cause some problems and have some people starting looking around for him!**

**What will Bowser do in Sarasaland? What kind of adventure will he and his chasers have? Who will Bowser run into on his trip? How long will this trip take? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be throw into lava pit.**


End file.
